


servilitude

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aradia topping Vriska- Aradia's her servant in some capacity, but Vriska not-so-secretly likes to be submissive. Bondage would be lovely, as well as oral sex (I'm not sure what to call it with troll junk :P). Include whatever else you find appropriate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	servilitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/gifts).



> I LOVE THE DYNAMIC OF SUBSERVIENT IN SOCIETY AND DOMINANT IN THE BEDROOM, this prompt... this prompt drove me to attempt porn. I don't do that often, so I hope it's okay. If not, hopefully you'll like my other gift.


End file.
